Love Takes Time
by riverredhead
Summary: When Esme Adams transfers to dauntless its a lot harder then she thought. But she had to get away from the man she being forced to marry. will he force her back to erudite or will she find true love in dauntless?
1. Chapter 1

**As always I do not own Divergent. I only own the oc and my plot twists. But I would really love to own Jai Courtney. ;-)**

My name is Esme Adams. I am erudite. Well that is until the choosing ceremony.

I am sixteen and half years old. That means I choose this year.

My family thinks I belong in erudite. It might be because I am excellent in school. I have never gotten less than "a" in any subject.

My parents are highly respected scientist. My brother, George, choose erudite and is on his way to being a scientist.

I am so tired of sitting in classrooms and labs. I want to experience life. I want to participate in life and not just study it. I want to start doing instead of writing reports on what needs to be done. That is why I do not belong.

When I was fourteen I figured out I wanted to be dauntless. I wanted to be brave. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to protect people. I wanted to be dauntless.

When I decided I wanted to be dauntless I started studying. I studied hand to hand combat, I studied weapons and I studied war tatics. And once again I am left with knowledge with the inability to use it.

I have always taken my physical health very serious because your mind can not work if your body is not physically fit. I work out for a hour everyday and I run for a hour every night. I took gymnastics for seven years so I am very flexible.

Tomorrow is my aptitude test. I have decided if it comes back erudite I will stay here but if it comes back dauntless I will switch. If it comes back any of the others I will reevaluate then. It's the only logical thing to do.

As I walk into my home I hear several male voices coming from the kitchen. My brother must have some of his friends over. My brother has lots of friends and when he is not working they seem to hang around our house. I know a few of them over the years have transfered but I cant keep up with his amount of friends.

Where my brother is a social butterfly as my mother likes to call it I only have three friends. They are the best friends in the whole world. I wouldnt trade them for anything in this world.

I put down my book bag and walk into the kitchen for a cup of water. I see George and his friends.

I notice my boyfriend Patrick is among the group of guys. I actually met Patrick four months ago because he came to the house with George to hang out.

Patrick is a very nice looking guy. He has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears glasses because he needs them not like some of the other people. He is lanky and almost six foot tall. And he is sweet, funny and a great kisser. I can tell he cares about me a lot.

Patrick comes over and takes my hands. "Can we talk?"

"Of course we can. Let's go to my room."

We walk into my bedroom which is very basic. It is painted a very light blue. I have a queen size bed, dresser, desk and four really tall bookcases.

"Patrick, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Tomorrow is your aptitude test. I am hoping you get and choose erudite so we can take our relationship to the next level but I want you to know I will love you no matter what faction you choose. I want you to be happy even if that means leaving me. Choose using logic not your heart."

I feel so bad I am keeping this from him but what else is am I suppose to do? We aren't suppose to discuss our faction choice till we do it. There must be a reason they made that rule.

"No matter what happens Patrick you will always be in my heart."

He pulls me to him and starts kissing me. Its so pleasant and sweet. He slips his tongue into my mouth and starts exploring. I feel like I should feel more but I don't. He is getting all worked up and all I can do is to try to keep my mind on what we are doing. He is rubbing all over me and I am debating on doing my homework or not.

From all the books and literature I have read this is not what romance and passion is suppose to be like but this is pleasant and I guess that is all I can expect.

"Patrick we are heading out." I hear my brother call from the other room.

"I am sorry baby I have to go." Patrick says looking sad.

"It's okay. I understand. Go have fun."

He kisses me on the forehead. "I love you Esme"

"I love you Patrick"

#########

"Are you nervous about your test tomorrow?" my dad asks from his spot at the head of the dinner table.

"A little bit. But the test is a logical way of making your decisions."

"That is a great way to look at it."

I can't believe I have never asked before. "Dad where you and mom transfers or erudite born?"

Mom has walked into the room now. "Your dad and I transfered here together from dauntless."

I can't believe it! That explains so much.

"I must say I am surprised. I have been feeling a pull towards dauntless but I didn't understand why. Now I understand. Of course they were dauntless. Why did you transfer?"

Dad answers this one "we found it barbaric to fight over everything. We knew there had to be a better way to deal with conflict."

I try not to laugh as I realize my parents transfered here for the same reason I want to leave here.

"Thank you both for being honest with me. You have given me a lot to think about. May I please be excused?"

"Of course dear. Just remember you have to choose what will make you happy not anybody else. We will love you no matter what."

"I love you both."

As I make my way back to my room I try to think about the last sixteen and half years of my life. What I remember anyway.

I have always loved to learn and experiment but it has never been fulfilling. No matter how much I have learned I have always felt like I was missing something.

I think I will go for a run. That always seems to help clear my head. After I change into my blue running clothes I decide to go by Patrick's to see if he wants to run with me. He has always enjoyed running with me but I usually only invite him once a week. I enjoy running by myself. Clearing my head. But since there is a chance that day after tomorrow I will be gone I feel like I should invite him.

As I run the three blocks to his house I think about our relationship. If I do leave I will miss him but I do not love him.

I run up and knock on his door. "Hi Esme. How are you dear?" Patrick's mom says when she answers the door. She is a tall beautiful blonde woman with her hair in the bun. She is wearing the normal erudite outfit.

"I am doing good Mrs miles. I was just out for a run and was wondering if Patrick would like to join me."

"I just got home dear but he is probably in his room doing his homework if you want to go ask him."

"Yes thank you. I will go ask." she steps aside to let me in. She has allowed me in Patrick's room before so I know where it is.

I stop outside the door when I hear voices inside.

"This doesn't mean anything. I love Esme. Just keep your mouth shut and no one has to know."

I hear a girl giggle. "I won't tell I promise."

That's it. I throw open his door. I see Patrick and Links laying in his bed making out while he has his hand up her shirt.

Patrick jumps up "Esme it's not what you think." he tries to walk over to me but I take off running.

I run out the front door and keep running down the street. My boyfriend and my friend making out on his bed. And I bet if I didn't walk in they were going to do a lot more the kiss.

I know I don't love him but I care about him and this betrayal hurts. And Links one of my only three friends.

I feel like my heart is being crushed. I fight the tears threatening to run down my face.

I start looking around and I dont recognize anything around me. I keep running hoping something will look familiar.

Then I hit the ground. I look up to see what I ran into and I can't believe my eyes when I see a dauntless soldier looking down at me.

"You really should watch where you are going." he says as he helps me stand back up.

"I am so sorry. I was running and I think I panic when I noticed I was lost."

"It's no big deal. I think our run in hurt you more then me." says this gorgeous stranger with tattoos up his neck and piercings in his ears and above his eyebrow.

"You are probably right. But I should have been more careful. Would you be so kind as to point me back to the erudite compound?"

"You know it's not safe running out here at this time of night."

"I know I shouldn't have ran so far away from the compound. I wasn't thinking clearly." I shake my head as the imagine comes back but then I realize I don't care.

"Boy trouble?"

"Started out that way but then I realized it was a good thing. A very good thing. I didn't want to be with him anymore anyway." why the hell am I telling him all this?! "I am Esme by the way."

"I am Eric. And he must have been an idiot." he looks down at me smiling. "I can't leave my post right now so here let me give you this whistle. If you run into any trouble on your way give it a long blow while counting to ten. And I will come running. When you make it home safe give it three quick blows and I will know I don't have to worry anymore. Erudite compound is eight blocks that way." he points off to the right.

"Thank you." I don't know what possessed me but when I took the whistle from him I touched his arm stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. I was so embarrassed that I took off running as quick as I could.

When I reached my house I took the whistle out and gave it three quick blows. All I could think of is if his lips had ever touched this whistle. I get taken out of my day dream when I hear three quick whistles. I guess that is his way of letting me know he knows I am home safe.

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I would love to have some reviews so I can find out what everyone thinks. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As always I do not own Divergent. I only own the oc and my plot twists. But I would really love to own Jai Courtney. ;-)**

Choosing day.

I can't believe this day has finally come. I got dauntless. Today is my last day in my room. In my home. In my family.

I don't know if I am more nervous or excited.

"Esme hurry up! Breakfast is ready." I hear my mom calling me.

I slip out of bed. I need to hurry up and get dressed. I know I will be very active today. I know I will have to jump on and off a train. I slip into a pair of blue skinny pants, white blouse and blue cardigan. I slip on my necklace that my mom gave me for my 16th birthday. I put the whistle in my pocket.

When I enter the kitchen I can smell my favorite breakfast foods. Mom is making chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs with cheese. It smells so amazing.

I lose my appetite when I see Patrick at the breakfast table with a plate in front of him.

"Good morning sleepy head." everybody turns to look at me when my brother speaks.

Patrick gets up and walks over to me and tries to hug me. Luckily I step out of his way in time. He has a sad look on his face.

My mom turns from her cooking. "I am sorry Esme but your father and I couldn't get today off. We are at a critical point in our research. But your brother and Patrick have volunteered to drive you. And I will make all your favorites for dinner tonight."

I hug my mom. "Sounds good mom but I don't need anybody to take me to the Choosing ceremony. I can get a ride."

George speaks up. "Its not an option Es. I am not letting you go by yourself."

"Well I sure don't need Patrick to go with me."

"Of course your future husband should be there." my dad says as he walks into the kitchen.

I had to laugh out loud at that one. "There is no way in heck I am marrying him. Did he tell you what he did?"

"Yes he explained the misunderstanding you two had. I can't believe you thought he would cheat on you. And I gave him permission this morning to marry you as soon as inniation is over." my dad explains.

"I will not marry him. You have no right to decide who I marry."

"Yes you will marry me but if you try to fight it I will go to Jeanne and declare the genetic law." Patrick says calmly

"Excuse me I need to go lie down I am not feeling well." I say and walk away.

I go into my room and scream into my pillow. I can't believe they are going to use the genetics law. I have never known anybody to use it but I know it can be declared. Its a barbaric law. Its not fair just because they feel two people have surperior DNA they can force them to marry and reproduce for the good of the faction. I know it would not be hard for him to prove since we both have very high iq and so do both sets of our parents.

I am so glad I decided to switch to dauntless. I really need to make sure they don't realize till the last minute or they might come up with a way to force me to stay. I pray they can't force me back after I leave. I have never heard of it but if it can be done Patrick will figure it out.

I hear a knock at my door and I know exactly who it is. I guess I am going to have to act nice with him so he doesn't figure out my plan.

"Esme may I come in?"

"Of course Patrick." I try to say sweetly wihout puking.

"We need to talk. I need to explain."

I interupt him "no Patrick you don't need to explain. I overreacted. I am sorry." there is a reason I didn't get candor because I can lie.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Patrick looks at me like he is trying to figure out if I am lying.

"Of course. I can't say I am not upset about it but I am not mad. I love you Patrick. How could I stay mad?" and then I lean in and kiss him. It is taking everything in me not to shove him off of me. He slides his tongue in my mouth. I try to make the groans and moans he makes when we kiss so he will be think I am getting into it and not faking it. He tightens his grip aroud me while he takes his other hand and tries to touch my breast.

"Patrick stop."

"But your my fiance now I can touch wherever I want. You know we could try to have a quickie before we have to leave."

Wow! He wants our first time to be a quickie. He wants me to lose my virginty doing a quickie. If I wasn't already disgusted by him I definitely would be now.

"Patrick I want to wait till our wedding night. I know it's old fashion but i want it to be special."

"For you Esme I will wait."

"Thank you. You really are the best. I am glad I didn't ruin our relationship."

"Esme we need to be going." I hear my brother yelling.

Patrick helps me stand up and kisses me on the cheek. "I love you."

I take his hand. " I love you too." I really wish I had a barf bag with me.

#########

It was a long quiet drive to the hub. I sat up front with George but Patrick held my hand in a very uncomfortable position the whole way.

I want to jump out of the car when we finally come to a stop but I know I have to keep up this game until my name is called.

"Your mom invited me over so we could start making wedding plans immediately."

Geez! Why did my mom have to be involved. I almost want to cry thinking about how disappointed my mom is going to be when I don't come home tonight. She went to work thinking she was going to make my favorite foods for dinner and help me plan my wedding. Now when she comes home she will find out I am gone.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Patrick pulling me into him for a hug and a kiss. "Don't be nervous baby. Its gonna to be fine. You already know where you belong so it's just a matter of making it known to everybody. And the knife barely hurts at all. I love you."

He gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks to the family section with my brother.

I look for a seat with the dependents and I see Links and my other two friends patting a seat they have saved for me. Oh what the hell. I am going to go sit with them.

I see Links smiling really big as I get to the seat. "Thanks for saving me a seat."

Links leans over and ask "how are you and Patrick doing?" the way she ask makes me wonder what she is up to.

"We are doing great. He ask me to marry him and I said yes."

The other two must know about me catching him with links. They are all excited and congratulating me. Links looks like she could chew nails.

"Links I was hoping you could be my maid of honor."

"What the hell?" she ask me looking madder then I have ever seen her.

"I thought you would be honored to be my maid of honor. I can ask sasha if you want."

"But he said he was using you! He told me you two had broke up. We were about to have sex when you barged in. Then he said you two got back together so he could use you."

"No my dear friend he was using you. He begged for forgiveness then he ask my father for permission to marry me. When I told him I wasn't sure he told me he would get Mrs Matthews to make me because he loved me and didn't want to live another day without me. How could I say no to that? He truly loves me." I glance over to where he is sitting and see him looking at me so I blow him a kiss. He is grinning ear to ear. I almost feel sorry for links. Almost.

"But he said he loves me!" Links says.

Before she can say anything else the ceremony starts. This year amity is hosting the ceremony. We have to wait through long speeches and the reading of the manifesto. Then they will call our names alphabetically backwards so I know from school alphabetically my name is first so I will get to choose last. Which works out perfectly because as soon as I choose and it's announced we get to leave. He won't have a chance to do or say anything.

They start calling the names. I really don't pay attention because I am way too excited. Every once in a while I see Patrick turn to look at me. When he does I either smile or blow him a kiss. I can see links getting madder and madder every time I do it. Which just makes it all worth it.

Finally they are down to the Bs. Just a matter of time now.

"Adams, Esme"

I walk down to the stage calmly and with my head held high even though I am petrified.

I am handed the knife. I look at it and the five bowls. I barely register the cut I give myself. I wait till I see a pool of blood in my hand. Then I let my blood drop over the coals.

"Dauntless" I hear someone yell.

My new faction goes crazy yelling and stomping. When I walk over I met with hugs and high fives.

"You are dismissed."

Before taking off after my new faction who are running I look over to Patrick. He looks so mad like his head could exploded. I flip him the bird and take off running.

As I run with my new faction down the stairs and out the door I have never felt so free.

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I would love to have some reviews so I can find out what everyone thinks. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always I do not own Divergent. I only own the oc and my plot twists. But I would really love to own Jai Courtney. ;-)**

 **We run until we get to the train tracks. The tracks are raised so I start climbing with the other initiates. Its not as easy as it looks.**

 **When we get to the top everybody starts running as a train approaches. I study the first few dauntless born and then I do what they do. I manage to make it on but I trip and land on a somebody.**

 **"You okay erudite?"**

 **I look at the boy speaking but I can't say anything. He is gorgeous, short curly Brown hair, blue eyes, perfect chisled face and a rock hard body. He is almost as good looking as Eric. Why the hell am I comparing him to Eric? Why am I thinking of Eric?**

 **"I said are you okay erudite?"**

 **"Yes sorry. I was winded." good save I think.**

 **The boy sticks out his hand to help me up.**

 **"Hi. My name is Milo."**

 **"Hi. I am Esme."**

 **"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I can't help but blush at his compliment and the fact he is looking me up and down. I just smile.**

 **"Let's go!" I hear somebody help**

 **"I hope you like to just jump." Milo says.**

 **"Do what?" and then I see other people jumping onto a roof. Oh shit!**

 **I watch a person jump and then I follow what they do. I am shocked when I land on the roof. I make it on my feet but I almost go down on my knees.**

 **We all stand around laughing out of relief. I see a girl sitting on the roof. I decide to help her up.**

 **I walk over and put my hand out to help her up. "Hi. My name is esme"**

 **"Hi. I am Cathy. Candor."**

 **"Yeah the clothes give it away." we both start laughing.**

 **Then came the booming voice. "Listen up. My name is Eric. I am one of your dauntless leaders. If you want to enter dauntless you are going to have to jump."**

 **My Eric? He is a leader? When in the hell did he become my Eric? I slip around some people to see if it's really Eric that I know.**

 **"What's at the bottom?" ask Mike a guy I knew back in erudite.**

 **"I guess you will find out. Or not" Eric tells him then I see he notices me. I see a look of surprise on his face then a small smile. It only last for a few seconds before his face goes blank again.**

 **"Who wants to go first?" he ask**

 **"Me!" I step forward. All I can think is the sooner I get into the dauntless the better. Patrick can't touch me here. And I hate to admit it but I wouldn't mind impressing Eric.**

 **He hops off the ledge as I walk over. When I get beside him I pull off my cardigan.**

 **"Take it all off nose!" I hear a Candor boy yell. I see Eric give him a dirty look.**

 **As I about to step up on the ledge I hear Eric say "don't change your name." in a voice so low I can only hear it. I nod letting him know I heard him even though I am not sure what he means.**

 **I stand on the ledge and look into the black hole. While it would not be logical for them to kill off their initiates I decide falling to my death is better then marrying Patrick. I just jump.**

 **It's a net! Why don't they just tell us its a net? I had to laugh.**

 **I feel someone pulling the side of the net down. I roll towards the man on the side of the net and he helps me off.**

 **"What did you get pushed?"**

 **"No" I answer him nervously because once again I am standing in front of a gorgeous man. He has brown curling hair and chocolate brown eyes. I think I can see a tattoo peeping out of his collar.**

 **"Is it a hard one? You can choose a new name but you can only do it this once." had he asked my name? Is this what Eric meant?**

 **"Esme"**

 **"First jumper Esme! Welcome to dauntless" he says flashing me a million dollar smile.**

 **I feel another man take my hand and walk me to the wall.**

 **Then I see a body falling through the hole I just came through.**

 **"2nd jumper Cathy! Welcome to dauntless."**

 **As cathy stands beside me she says "I couldn't let you have all the fun."**

 **I had to laugh. I think I am going to like her.**

 **We watch as another person falls through the hole.**

 **"3rd jumper Felix. Welcome to dauntless."**

 **"Hi I am Felix." As cathy and I introduce ourselves I notice he is formed erudite too but I don't recognize him.**

 **Felix, Cathy and I stand around and talking while the rest of the initiates jump in. We didn't even notice when they had finished jumping till I felt an arm around my shoulder. I jumped.**

 **"Calm down, little bit."**

 **"Sorry you just surprised me."**

 **"I just wanted to say I am glad to see you made it." Milo says with a smile on his face.**

 **"They could have told us their was a net at the bottom"**

 **That just makes Milo laugh. "That would have taken the fun out of it."**

 **Eric's booming voice interrupts our conversation. "Dauntless born go with Lauren. Transfers with Four and I"**

 **"Got to go, little bit." Milo says as he gives me a hug.**

 **Cathy turns around "Eric must hate that guy. Did you see the daggers he was shooting at him?"**

 **"Transfers follow us. We will give you a tour." Four yells**

 **We follow them down dark and uneven hallways. I hope I remember all this.**

 **Four opens a door. As we walk in the noise is loud. We can see it's a bright cavernous room with a glass ceiling. There are so many people walking around. In the walls there are stores, bars and a tattoo parlor.**

 **"This is the pit. The heart of dauntless. You will come to love this place."**

 **Four starts heading back out of the door. When I go to turn around I lose my footing. But luckily before I can fall I feel two strong arms wrap around me and stand me up straight.**

 **"Thank you"**

 **"No problem. I can't let one of my favorite girls bust up her pretty face." Felix says "you can hold my hand if you need to."**

 **Before I can answer Four stops in front of another door. "This is the dining hall. After the tour and change clothes we will head back here for dinner"**

 **Four continues to walk. After a few minutes he pulls open a door and we walk in. The room is huge with punching bags, mats and exercise equipment.**

 **"This is the training room. This is where you will spend most of your time during initiation." Four explains. "Follow me"**

 **As we walk we start hearing crashing water. We come to a bridge over a rushing river many feet below us.**

 **"This is the chasm. It shows us their is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. Many people have lost their lives here. Don't be stupid. You have been warned."**

 **We walk across the bridge and down another hallway. Four stops outside another door.**

 **"This is the dorm." he opens the door and we walk in to see 15 beds and trunks.**

 **"Is it boys or girls?" Valerie, a girl I knew in erudite ask.**

 **"Both." Four responds**

 **Felix grabs Cathy and I. "Felix I want a bed between my two girls."**

 **"If you like this wait till you see the bathroom."**

 **We all follow Four to another door off the room. He opens the door and we all gasp. The toilets are in stalls but the showers are open. No curtains.**

 **"This should be fun." Felix says wiggling his eyebrows at me "I wash your back if you wash my back."**

 **I wink at him "what about our fronts?"**

 **We are interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. Looking around I notice Eric is gone. Guess he had other things to do.**

 **"You will change into the clothes provided and meet me outside in the hallway for dinner."**

 **Looking through the clothes I see they have provided us with skinny jeans, two t shirts, sports bras, underwear and yoga pants.**

 **I decide to go into a bathroom stall to change. Looking in the mirror after I change I cant help but notice I am dressed more provocative then I have ever dress in my life. I take my hair out of its bun and let it hang loose.**

 **After I am done I walk out into the hallway to wait for everybody else.**

 **Four is standing against the wall with that candor transfer trying to talk to him but he is only responding in one word answers trying to end the conversation. It looks like somebody has a crush on our trainer.**

 **I feel bad for him so I try to distract her. "Hi I am Esme"**

 **"Hey I am Darla."**

 **"Are you excited to get training started as I am? I am nervous but I want to see what they have planned for us."**

 **Just then someone comes out of the dorm and distracts Darla.**

 **I feel Four squeeze my shoulder and whispers "thank you" in my ear.**

 **"Why are the transfers not ready for dinner?" Eric says sounding pissed off and shooting death glares at Four.**

 **"They are getting dressed." Four responds in a bored voice.**

 **Finally Felix and Cathy come out of the dorm. I don't know how it happened but as we three are talking Felix ended up leaning against a wall with me leaning against him. He has his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. It's very comfortable so I don't say anything.**

 **"About damn time." Eric says as the last of the transfers leaves the dorm. "Let's go to dinner."**

 **When we walk into the dining hall I am overwhelmed by the amount of people in here. I really wish I had brought my whistle with me but I was worried Eric would see it and laugh at me for being so childish.**

 **As we are walking to a table four whispers in my ear "sit beside me and save me from that girl." I just keep walking and shake my head yes.**

 **When we get to the table I sit beside four. He is on the end so no one can sit on his other side.**

 **There are trays of food in front of us. I see hamburgers, mash potatoes n gravy, green beans, corn, biscuits and cake. We all start loading the plates in front of us up with food. It all smells so good.**

 **There is a lot of small talk and introductions while we eat but most everybody is more concentrated on the food then the conversation.**

 **Eric walks over to me and says "I need to see you." then just starts walking out the door. I have to practically run to catch up.**

 **When I finally get close to him I yell. "Eric slow down. What the heck is going on?"**

 **He barely slows down "max wants to see you in his office."**

 **"Why?" I remember hearing max's name. I know he is the head leader but I have no idea why he would want to see me.**

 **Eric doesn't answer me just keeps walking. Finally we get to a door and he opens it up and we walk in. Sitting at the table is a man I assume is max and a older female.**

 **"Hello esme. I am max. Leader of dauntless."**

 **"It's a honor to meet you sir but I am confused why I am here."**

 **"Well Mrs Matthews has brought it to our attention that you may be here by mistake. That you did not mean to choose dauntless."**

 **What the hell? "No sir. I meant to pick dauntless."**

 **"She informed us you have a fiance that is waiting for your return."**

 **"No sir. I have a ex boyfriend who is trying to force me to marry him. I do not want anything to do with him. He is a horrible person."**

 **"Mrs Matthews has said that a Patrick Michaels has declared genetic law in your name. What the hell is genetic law?"**

 **"Sir its a barbaric law that allows someone in this case Patrick to force someone like me to marry them and reproduce for the better of the faction because we are both deemed geneticly superior to most."**

 **Max is laughing now. "What makes you genetically better?"**

 **"Because I have over four generations in my family that have not had any diseases and I have an iq of 165."**

 **Max looks impressed. "Do you want to return to erudite and marry this man or do you want to stay in dauntless?"**

 **"Sir I want nothing more then to be dauntless."**

 **"Ok I will let Mrs Matthews know that we will not allow you to return. Esme I would like you to work extra hard during initiation and rank first or second. I would like to be able to offer you a leadership spot after initiation."**

 **"Yes sir I will try my hardest."**

 **"Ok you are dismissed. Eric show esme back to the dorm please."**

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I would love to have some reviews so I can find out what everyone thinks. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always I do not own Divergent. I only own the oc and my plot twists.**

When we get out of the office I turn to Eric "you don't have to walk me back I am sure I can find my way."

Eric smirks "as I recall you aren't very good with directions."

"Oh you are so funny."

"Is this Patrick guy why you were out running the other night?"

"Yeah. I caught him making out with one of my friends. I was actually relieved though I was tired of pretending to have feelings for him."

"Why were you pretending? Why not just dump him?"

"Because my parents, brother and our friends thought we were just the most perfect erudite couple there ever was. You know what was funny? When we would kiss I could tell he was getting turned on and I kept going over my homework or what I needed to get done." I laughed thinking about it. Eric doesn't say anything but when I look at him he looks pissed. Weird. "I guess all that doesn't matter now. I have a whole new life to start."

Eric doesn't say anything but as we are walking his hand keeps accidently brushing mine and every time I feel like we should see sparks. I want to take his hand and hold it.

"We are here" Eric says taking me away from my day dream.

"Thank you."

I to go walk in the dorm but I stop when I hear Eric whisper in my ear.

"Quit letting all these guys touch you."

No guys have been touching me. What the hell is he talking about? When I turn to ask him all I see is his back turning down a hallway.

#######

"Rise and shine initiates" Four yells as Eric beats a metal pipe against the metal railing.

Felix stands up as I stand up and I head butt his chest and almost fall over but he grabs me before I fall backwards. We both start laughing but laughter ends when I see Eric shooting daggers at Felix. I sure would like to know what the hell his problem is.

I quickly throw on my t shirt and yoga pants and running shoes.

I head out to the hallway to wait for everybody else to be ready. Eric looks at me with indifference. Four gives me a small smile so I go stand beside him.

"Do you need me to save you from the candor girl or do you think you can handle her?" I ask him laughing.

"She doesn't know when to shut up." he says with a disgusted look on his face.

Just then the dauntless born walk by.

"Good morning beautiful." Milo says with a smile.

"Good morning handsome."

I pull my hair from the ponytail I had put it in and shook it out then I stood there braiding my hair while we waited for the rest.

Felix comes out and stands beside me. "She is taking way too long."

I lay my head on felixs arm. "I am just going to take a nap while we wait."

"Four I am going to take the initiates who are ready to the dining hall." Eric says

Felix puts his arm around me so I can snuggle into his chest while we walk. "This is comfortable. Don't wake me up if I fall asleep."

The dining hall isn't as full now as it was last night. Which is good because I don't think that I could handle it with my lack of sleep.

This morning we have three different types of muffins, omelette, bacon and toast.

While I am debating what I want Milo plops down beside me. "Chocolate chip. You can't go wrong with Chocolate chip"

"And I am suppose to just take your word for it?" I ask him teasingly.

"No here try" as he feeds me a piece.

"Oh that is good." I tell him as I grab one from the platter.

Cathy comes plops herself down across the table from us. "Mornings should not start this early. Its just not right."

We three decide to tell her good morning in our most annoying voice.

"I will hurt you guys."

"No you won't. You would have to wake up to do it." Felix says laughing.

"Got to go. My trainers beckon me. Have a good first day" Milo says as he gets up and follows the other countless born.

"What do you think they will make us do today?" I ask Felix and Cathy but I know Cathy is still half asleep.

"No telling."

Then Eric's booming voice announces "initiates to the training room."

Cathy lifts her head. "Really?!"

"Come on Cathy. Hop on and I will give you a piggy back ride."Felix tells her.

Mike walks over to me and says "jump on my back and we can make it a piggy back race."

"Sounds good"

"Hold on tight Cathy because I am not letting these two beat us" Felix says looking determined.

"On your mark. Ready. Set. Go." I yell and then we four are off.

We weave in and out of people with Cathy and I apologizing when we can quit laughing long enough.

As we pass Eric he looks like he is pissed off. It makes me feel bad that he is always mad. Maybe I can figure out why and help him? Probably best thing is to leave it alone.

We run though the training room doors as two other initiates are opening them.

Felix and Cathy beat us by two seconds.

Mike yells "I want a rematch."

"Sure turtle." Felix says while smirking at Mike.

Just then Eric and Four walk in.

Eric walks over to a blank board with numbers on it. "This is your lifeline during initiation. We won't always update it daily but it will be updated often. If you are below this red line after stage 1 you will be made factionless. Stage 1 will be physical and you will not be training with the dauntless born. But you will be ranked with them. Stage 2 is mental and stage 3 is emotional. Between dauntless born and transfers we have 23 initiates and we only need 15 of you."

"Why didn't anybody tell us this?" Darla ask.

"Why? Would you chosen differently? If you are scared maybe you chose wrong. You choose us. Now we chose you."

Four steps up "ok we are going to start today with a run. Take ten minutes and stretch."

I back up from everybody and do a split and then start touching my toes. I pull myself into a handstand and start walking around stretching my arms and shoulder muscles. Then I sit back down on the ground and I stretch one leg behind my head and then I remove it and stretch my other leg behind my head. I stand up and start doing toe reaches making sure I am going all the way to the floor to stretch my leg muscles.

When I look up I see Eric, four and a few of the male initiates including Mike and Felix looking at me. Oh shit! Did I split my pants?

I walk over to Felix who is still staring at me. "What's wrong? Are my pants split?"

Felix starts laughing "what's wrong? You just did the most erotic stretches I have ever seen."

No way! "What? I have always stretched like that."

Mike walks over and puts his arm around my shoulder. "That was hot!"

Okay. I am never stretching like that again!

I hear Four clear his throat "okay let's go."

He starts running out the door and we all quickly run behind him.

This is nice. Getting out in the fresh air. Its only been two days since I went for a run but it's so nice to do something that feels normal.

When I finally find my pace I notice I am running beside Four.

"How long are we running for?" I ask him.

"10 miles." he replies

"Holy shit! The most I have ever ran is 6 miles."

Glancing back over shoulder he laughs and says "I would be surprised if most these initiates have ever ran."

I look back and am surprised at how poorly some people are running. "Wow! That is really sad."

"Four, why is Eric always pissed off?" I probably shouldn't have asked.

"Eric hates the world. Hates everybody and everything. Your best bet is to stay away from him. Anybody that tries to get near him gets hurt."

"Oh trust me I am not trying to get near him but his mood kind of ruins it for everybody. It's very annoying."

I think I am just going to take Four's advice. I thought Eric was a nice good looking guy when I first met him but now seeing him as long as I have I realise he is an asshole. Advoidance is probably for the best.

"So what are we doing when we get back?"

"Yeah I am not telling. Good try though." he says laughing.

We run the rest of the way in silence. It is a comfortable silence though. Four acts emotionless and cold but you can see right though it. He has a big heart. Unlike our other trainer who I am starting to believe the rumors that he is cold and ruthless.

Finally I see the compound. Four and I have not lost pace but looking back I can see a lot of the initiates are more spread out now.

I am so pumped from our run that the last fifty feet I do cartwheels and flips all the way to the door.

Four is laughing so hard trying to finish running. "Esme it is official you are crazy!" he says as we make our way into the training room.

"Would you want me any other way?" I say as I wink at him.

"Where are the other initiates?"

"Four decided I was as good as 15 initiates so we dropped them off with the factionless." I say smiling sweetly at him and Four is trying to control his laughter.

The other initiates start coming in and I see four turn on his trainer mode. I guess he has to be strict to train us well.

"You got ten minutes to get water and stretch out. Then we will start with hand to hand combat." Four announces.

All the initiates run over to grab bottles of water. I let them grab theirs before I make my way over there. Finally I see an opening to grab a bottle. When I do four is grabbing a bottle too. And the he takes his hand and scoops up some of the melted ice water and flings it on me.

"You ass" i whisper to himis

"I heard Mike say you were hot earlier so I thought I would help you out" he whispers back with a laugh.

"10 minutes is up. Gather around." Eric announces. "Four come demonstrate."

Four walks over to one of the dummies. "We are going to work on your punches and your kicks." he shows us each about ten times. "Everybody got it? Now you do it."

I grab a dummy against the wall with Felix on my other side.

I take a few breaths as I replay fours demonstration in my head and remembering what I had read back in erudite. Then I start.

The dummy is definitely moving not as well as Felix's but then he is a guy.

It stings my hands and feet but I just stay focused. I take all my fustrations out on the dummy. I think about how my parents always put work and my brother in front of me and I think about Patrick and the way he treated me.

"Damn Esme. We aren't suppose to be killing it." Felix says with a nervous laugh.

I look at the dummy and it is swinging like crazy. I also see touches of my blood everywhere on it. I look down at my hands and notice I have busted my nuckles open.

Four has been pacing behind everybody watching how they are doing but I hadn't noticed. He notices my nuckles though.

He walks over and gently takes my hands into his. "You need to go to the infirmary and have these cleaned and bandaged."

As I start to head to the door Eric steps in my way. "Where are you going, nose?"

Oh I want to punch him so bad. I hate being called nose. "Four is sending me to the infirmary to have my nuckles cleaned and wrapped."

"I will walk with you."

Oh fucking great! Just what I needed.

We walk in silence. I am still feel sparks whenever our hands touch.

When we get inside I turn to him. "Thank you Eric. I am sure you have more important things to go and do."

"Nope. I am going to make sure they take care of you."

"Hey Mel!"

This short chunky red headed lady comes out from the back. She walks over to us.

"How did you break this one Eric?"

"She did it herself."

She looks at him like she doesn't believe him.

"It's true I went a little nuts on the dummy" I tell her as I hold out my hands.

"You really did a number on your knuckles. Let's go to one of the beds and I will get you cleaned right up. Eric I will send her right back as soon as I am done." Mel says as she starts leading me to a room.

"No I will stay and make sure she is okay." Eric tells her

I sit on the bed she points to. She starts pulling things out of a cabinet to wash and clean my knuckles.

When she starts running water over my hands she ask me "what have you done to Eric?"

What the hell is that suppose to mean? "Nothing. Why?"

"Because he never brings initiates here. And he has this look when he looks at you."

"Trust me I have no idea what you are talking about. Eric is cold and heartless."

"Trust me I have known Eric since we were in erudite that cold heartless ruthless thing is just a front. He is a really good guy inside. Give him a chance."

"I find that really hard to believe"

"Okay we are done here. Just give Eric a chance. I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

Walking to the sitting area to get Eric I can't help but think about what she said and what was I suppose to give Eric chance for?

I hold up my now bandaged knuckles.

"All done."

"It's lunch time now so let's head to the dining hall." he informs me.

He places his hand on my back as we walk to the dining hall. My skin feels hot where his hand is. I wonder if I will have an Eric size hand print on my back.

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I would love to have some reviews so I can find out what everyone thinks. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always I do not own Divergent. I only own the oc and my plot twists. But I would really love to own Jai Courtney. ;-)**

 **I would like to thank AnglecicMinx and Annie0801 for being my first two reviewers. I love to hear what people have to say about my story. I really hope everybody is enjoying it.**

As we get to the doors of the dining hall. I look at Eric and he has his stone cold leader face on.

"Thank you" I whisper to him. He removes his hand and whispers "your welcome" in a voice so soft it almost didn't sound like him.

We go in and I look for an empty seat. I see one between four and Mike. As soon as I sit down everybody starts asking if I am okay.

"I am fine. Everybody calm down. I just got a little over zealous with the punching dummy." I try to reassure them because it's no big deal.

When everybody starts talking normal again. Four leans down and whispers in my ear "are you sure you are okay? You seemed pissed when you beat up that poor dummy."

I whisper back to him. "I guess I have more pent up anger then I knew."

"So what do you think esme?" Cathy ask me.

"I am so sorry Cathy I didn't hear you."

"I asked if you and Darla wanted to go shopping tonight after dinner. Darla said yes but you didn't answer."

"That sounds great! I need some more clothes and make up." I tell her

"Initiates back to the training room." Eric's voice booms

#######

As Darla, Cathy, Mike, Felix and I make our way back to the dining hall for dinner we joke and laugh. It feels good to be part of this group. I don't know how we formed but I am glad we did.

"What are you guys going to do while us girls to shopping?" Cathy ask.

"I am going to go get a tattoo. You want to tag along?" Mike ask Felix.

"Hell yeah! I want a tattoo too." Felix answers.

"Sounds like we have it all planned out. Meet back at the dorm at 9?"

We all agree. Then we all rush through dinner so we can get to having fun.

"Let's shop till we drop ladies" Darla says happily.

"Where do we begin?" I ask the others.

"We need everyday clothes, workout clothes and a sexy dress for the social at the end of the week." Cathy declares

"Why do we need a sexy dress for the social?" I ask

"So we can find a man. Of course." Cathy answers

All I can think of is Patrick. After that horror I am not in interested in guys right now. "I dont need to find a man" I tell them

"Of course you don't. You have Four." Darla says laughing.

"I do not have Four."

Cathy is laughing too now. "Of course you don't. That is why he is always watching you, always near you and always talking to you."

I must have a look of surprise on my face.

"Haven't you noticed how often he is whispering in your ear?" Darla says

"You guys are crazy let's get to shopping."

The girls roll their eyes at each other. But they drop it and we start going through the racks.

After I have picked out all my everyday clothes and workout clothes. The girls start going through my pile.

Darla shakes her head. "Everything in here is basic. There is nothing cute." turning to Cathy. "We must find her something cute."

After about ten minutes the girls decide on a cute outfit for me to try on it. Its black skin tight capris with a black tank top with a design. And animal print high heels. (see pic above) I don't what to tell them but I actually like it.

They find me two more cute outfits and a crop top and skirt set to wear to the social. The girls beg me to wear the first outfit I tried on out of the store after we pay.

Cathy and Darla are so tickled with themselves.

"The boys are going to go nuts!" Darla informs us.

By the reactions I am getting from some of the guys we pass going to the tattoo parlor the girls might be right.

It's so funny seeing all these guys checking us girls out. I know Cathy and Darla are use to the attention but I am not.

As we go pass the bar I feel a hand reach out and grab my arm. I let out a laugh of relief when I see its four.

"Go ahead you guys I will be there in a second."

"Yes Four?"

"You look beautiful."

"Are you drunk?"

"I don't think so."

"I think you need to go home and sleep it off."

"I am fine. Where were you heading?"

"To the tattoo parlor to meet the guys and get my tongue pierced."

"That's hot. Can I tag along?"

"I would normally say yes but I don't think you want the other initiates seeing you like this."

"You are probably right. Can I see it tomorrow?"

"I will show you in the morning. Good night Four."

"Good night esme."

That was a strange encounter.

The guys were excited to show off their new tattoos. The girls and I decide to get our belly buttons and tongues pierced.

After we get back to the dorm the guys give us privacy so we girls can take showers.

We laid in our beds and talked about random stuff until we feel asleep.

#########

"Good morning! Wake up my little initiates." Four yells as Eric bangs his stupid pipe.

I would really like to shove that pipe somewhere.

It's so funny to watch everybody scramble around half asleep.

After I am dressed I head out to the hall. As soon as I get in the hallway Four grabs me.

"Let me see."

"Good morning four. Yes I slept well how about you?"

"Good morning esme. I didn't sleep because I was imagining you with a tongue piercing." he whispers the last part.

"Tell me what we are doing today and promise you will go easy on me."

"You know I can't do that."

Its so funny watching him all antsy waiting to see my tongue piercing. I am starting to think the girls are right.

"Ok fine. But you owe me."

I stick out my tongue for him to see.

"Did that hurt?"

"Just for a couple of minutes. So what do you think?"

He leans down and whispers in my ear. "I like it"

I forgot Eric was standing there. I really hope he didn't hear that. It's hard to tell because as usual he looks pissed off.

Cathy finally comes out of the dorm. She walks over to me and quietly ask me "why are Eric and Four giving each other death glares?"

"I have no idea."

Finally everybody is ready and we are heading to the dining hall.

I slide into my usual spot between Mike and Four. It's funny to think about that this time three days ago we didn't even know each other, well except Mike and I had seen each other around, and now we are all friends even Four. I know he can't really be our friend right now but I can tell he has a bond with us.

While we are eating Milo comes over to the table.

"Are you going to offer me a seat?" he ask jokingly.

"Sorry we are all out of them." I tease him

"Stand up."

I do but I don't know why until he sits down and then puts me in his lap. This is kind of awarkd because I have never sat in a guys lap and Four looks pretty mad.

"We dauntless borns are having a party in our dorm tonight and we wanted to invite all of you including you Four."

Everybody looks over at me. "Sounds great. What time?"

"7 o'clock."

"We will be there."

"Initiates to the training room" Eric's booming voice announces.

"See you tonight Milo." I tell him and give him a goodbye hug.

"Rematch on the piggy back race." Mike announces.

"Let's go!" I jump on Mike's back and we take off.

"We won!" I say laughing.

"Today we start with knives." Eric announces. "Four demonstrate."

Four calmly walks over to the target with five knives in his hand. He takes a stance. Inhale. Aim. Exhale. Throw. And as he throws every single knife hits the bullseye.

"Your turns." we all go to a dummy with our knives.

I practice throwing without a knife in my hand remembering what four showed us and what I had read.

Focus seemed to be the most important part of this.

"Esme it will be easier if you use the knives." Felix says to the amusement of those around us.

"You mean like this?" I ask him as I hit the bullseye. Then I through another one and hit the bullseye again. "Or like this?"

"You bitch" he says laughing.

Cathy and Darla still haven't gotten theirs to stick but everybody else had at least one stuck in the board. I was the only one with a bullseye.

After going four times and getting them all in the bulleye or at least the center circle four walks over to me. "How about doing it with your eyes closed?" he ask me.

"Ok" I figure I just need to not move once I aim. I close my eyes and throw. Opening my eyes I see I am not as close as I was with my eyes open. But I can't help but smile when I see the look of pride on Eric's face. Then it fades into a mad face as I feel Four's hands on my stomach.

"You loosened your core when you had your eyes clothes. Keep this section tight. Now try again."

I try again and made it in the bullseye.

"Everybody back to throwing." Eric yells.

And like magic everybody turns back around and starts throwing.

"Let's go up on the roof for moving targets." in that voice that could only be Eric's.

"Okay"

I follow him up the stairs into the training roof. It takes me a few minutes to adjust my eyes to the sunlight.

"How are you able to throw so good?" he ask me.

"When I was around fourteen I decided to I wanted to be dauntless so I started studying about knives, guns, hand to hand combat and war strategies."

"Your parents allowed that?"

"Nope." I say popping the 'p'

He laughs. "Look at you miss erudite rebel."

He pushes a button and targets slide out of the wall. "Your enemy will more then likely not stand still while you throw a knife at them. So let's practice with the moving targets. You need to watch and anticipate where they are going so you can throw before they get there. Let me show you."

After showing me how to do it he allows me to throw. He is being so nice. Praising me when I hit it and nicely telling me what I did wrong when I mess up.

"Lets stop. Its almost lunch time. You did a really good job today." Eric says.

Where did this nice guy come from? Is this the real Eric or the mean one?

"What are you staring at?"

"I am just trying to figure out if you are the nice guy I first met or the asshole I have dealt with for the last few days? Because today you are back to being a nice guy."

"I told you not to let guys touch you." he says sounding like he is getting mad.

"What guys? Who the hell is touching me? Why are you so damn confusing?"

"Fucking forget it. Its not important." he says slamming equipment around as he picks up.

"I guess the asshole is back."

Next thing I know Eric has shoved me against the brick wall hurting my shoulder.

"I am your leader and you are going to start showing me some damn respect. Do I make myself clear?" he screams in my face looking like he is fighting the urge to hit me.

"Yes sir." I answer hoping my body isn't trembling as bad as my voice is. I can feel tears fighting to come out. I don't think I have ever been so afraid of somebody more in my life then I was of Eric at that moment.

He steps away from me so I take the opportunity to head towards the door feeling the tears running down my face.

"Esme" Eric says as he reaches out and turns me around. "I'm..." he doesn't seem to know what to say when he sees the tears running down my face.

"Don't you touch me. Don't you dare ever touch me." I jerk my arm away from and run down the stairs.

I try to wipe my tears away before I have to come face to face with my friends.

Four seems to be the first one to notice and he walks quickly over to me putting his arm around my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I couldn't help but jump when I heard the door slam as Eric came into the room right behind me.

"Yeah I am fine. I just made some mistakes and it was humiliating. I know I could have done better"

"I am sure you tried your best. Lets head out to lunch."

Felix comes over and pulls me into him. I guess he saw me flinch. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine."

He pokes my shoulder and I can't help but scream.

"Yep you are fine. We are going to the infirmary." he says. Looking over at four "four, esme is going to the infirmary. She has messed up her shoulder."

"How the hell did you do that?" four ask me with concern written all over his face.

"I feel into the corner of the doorway when I got up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night." definitely not candor material.

"Ok. Take her to the infirmary." he says looking satisfied with my answer.

Felix and I head out to the infirmary. I wonder if this is what Four meant when he said whoever tried to get near Eric got hurt. Eric had been an ass the last few days which was irritating but now I am honestly scared of him. I can't believe I actually had a crush on him.

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I would love to have some reviews so I can find out what everyone thinks. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As always I do not own Divergent. I only own the oc and my plot twists. But I would really love to own Jai Courtney. ;-)**

After Mel checked out my shoulder she gave me the all clear. She gave me something for the pain and put cream on it. It is already feeling better.

"Let's go grab some lunch." Felix says looking relieved.

"Go ahead. I am going back to the training room. I am not hungry." I really don't want to face anybody right now especially Eric.

"No I am not going without you. I will go to the training room with you. We only have thirty minutes till lunch is over anyway."

We start heading to the training room.

"What do you think they will have us do after lunch?" Felix ask.

"I have no idea. Hopefully nothing having to do with Eric."

"He is an asshole."

When we get back to the training room Felix sits on the floor with his back against the wall.

"You look tired. Why don't you lay down and put your head in my lap? Close your eyes for a few minutes."

"Sounds great."

I curl up on the floor with my head in Felix's lap. I just lay here with my eyes closed till I start hearing people coming in.

Of course the first person I see when I open my eyes is Eric. As soon as he sees us his face goes from emotionless to shooting daggers.

I feel a shiver run down my spine.

Felix pulls me into him. "Are you cold?"

"A little bit." I use to not be one to lie and now I find myself lying all the time.

"Alright initates today we start the fights." Eric announces. "Check the board to see who you are up against. Since we have an uneven number Cathy you won't have to fight today."

Freaking great! I don't know if I am up to fighting today. Why the hell wouldn't he let me not fight today? I am injured and he did it. He seems to enjoy causing me pain.

I look over to the board and I am fighting Carl. This pain in the ass from candor. He is at least six foot if not taller and he is broad shouldered and built. I have to admit I am nervous. I need to try to remember the books I read on hand to hand combat.

"Felix and David in the ring."

From their builds it looks like Felix and David may be evenly matched but I don't know how skilled they both are.

Felix takes the first swing but David manages to step out of the way so he didn't get the whole hit. David swings and gets Felix in the side of the head. Felix manages to punch David right in the nose causing blood to go everywhere. While David is disoriented Felix manages to kick him off his feet. While David is on the mat Felix punched him several times to the temple until he passed out.

"Winner Felix." Eric announces. "Darla and Jo to the ring."

Their fight took longer then the boys because the girls seemed more evenly matched. They both did a really good job.

"Winner Darla" Eric announces. "Mike and Brian to the ring."

It doesn't take long to see Mike was going to win this one. Brian was strong but slow.

"Winner Mike." Eric announces. "Carl and Esme to the ring."

Why can't there be an emergency of some sort to stop this fight?

Carl and I both stop to take off our shoes before we enter the ring.

"If you will stretch for me maybe I will be go easy on you." Carl says trying to get me to throw the first punch.

I want him to throw the first punch so I can judge his fighting skills.

"If you cry I might go easy on you." he tells me.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you."

"Quit playing and start fighting." Eric growls at us.

Carl throws a punch and I am able to step out of the way. He has left his stomach open so I punch him as hard as I can. You can see the pain in his face. He goes to throw another punch and I see what I thought the first time he threw a punch. He blinks twice before he swings. I wasn't able to move fast enough out of the way so I get hit slightly on my left shoulder. I try not to flinch so he doesn't know that my shoulder is hurt.

He charges at me and I am able to step aside and get him in the stomach again. I come up behind him and am able to knock his legs from under him. I jump on him before he has a chance to stand up. Then I think about my parents and Patrick and start punching him in the head trying to knock him out. Finally the fight is called.

"Winner Esme."

"You all worked hard today. So we are going to let you go early." Four announces.

"Alright girls let's go back to the dorm and get ready for dinner and the party tonight." Cathy says.

"Sounds great to me." I speak up.

#########

"Damn we look good!" Darla says and I have to agree.

I decided to wear a skimpy tank top and skinny leather pants (see pic above) with my combat boots.

Looking at the other girls I see we all went with skimpy and tight look tonight.

"Are you ladies ready?" Mike yells from the doorway.

"Yes we are coming." Darla yells back.

We get whistles from the boys when we walk out of the dorm.

When we get to the dining hall we all sit at our usual spots. I notice four looking me up and down.

"Is there something wrong with what I am wearing? Do I look okay?" I ask Four.

"You look breathtaking." he says as his cheeks are turning red. Oh wow! Four is blushing.

"Thank you." and I don't know why but I lean over and kiss his cheek.

The rest of dinner is just a bunch of random conversation.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"I might stop by" he says with a small smile.

"I hope you can."

As I go to stand up I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me to my feet.

"You look beautiful." he says as he pulls me into a bear hug. "Dont look now but someone at the leaders table is checking you out and shooting me dirty looks."

I casually look over at the leaders table. It does look like he is checking me out but looking at Milo like he could kill him.

"Will you do me a favor and kiss me? I just want to see what kind of reaction we get out of him."

"You don't have to ask me twice." and he leans down and kisses me. He is a great kisser but I got more spark out of Eric's and my hands touch. As he pulls away I look up to see Eric stomping to the door. I see him shove someone out of the way as he storms out the dining hall.

I cant figure him out.

We all head out to the party.

You could hear the music before we even got to the door.

The daintless born had pushed all the beds against the back wall to make room to dance and hang out. They had taken pillows and blanks and made makeshift chairs against two of the other walls. Luckily their room was bigger then ours or we wouldn't have had enough room.

Milo took me to a group of dauntless born and introduced me. I remember the blue hair guy was Levi, the guy with black hair was Harris, the blonde girl was mica and the black hair girl was stormy. I am really bad with names so I hope I can remember.

"So you are the transfer that Milo can't quit talking about?" the one named mica asked.

"You know I haven't been talking about anybody Mica" Milo protest shooting mica dirty looks.

Mica rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah you are right." she says with a laugh.

"Would you ladies like a beer?" Levi asked us.

"Sure"

"Be right back."

"So is training as hard on you guys or you all so use to doing this stuff it's easy?" I ask

"Well it's not like we go around throwing knives and shooting guns all the time outside of training. Plus I think they expect more out of us because we are dauntless born." Harris answers

"I never thought about that. I guess you all have more to live up to."

I turn around when I feel a tap on my shoulder and finding myself looking into the chest of some guy. As I look up I see this beautiful guy. I hate using that word but it's the only way to describe him. He is over six foot tall with Brown hair green eyes and an amazing smile.

"Hi. I am Salem. Would you like to dance?" he ask holding out his hand.

"I would love to" I say taking his hand.

He is a great dancer. We ended up dancing three fast dances and one slow dance.

While we were slow dancing I saw four come in and scan the crowd and leave. I guess he just wanted to make sure we were staying out of trouble but I wish he could have stayed.

Salem and I are talking when Levi comes up "Salem did you forget something?"

"I was kind of hoping you had."

Levi looks at me. "Mr Salem here doesn't have any tattoos so we made a bet on a fight yesterday and now he has to get a tattoo. So when are you going big guy?"

"Will you go with me?" he ask looking down at me.

"Sure if you want." I answer smiling up at him.

"Ok let's go." he says intertwining our fingers together and heading towards the pit.

When we walk into the pit hand in hand I see Four sitting with some friends. I try to catch his eye but He seems like he is trying to avoid looking at me which hurts my feelings. I will have to ask him about it tomorrow maybe I am just imagining it.

"I forgot to tell you that I am going to need help picking out what I want. I have no idea."

"No problem I am sure we will pick out something perfect."

As we pass the bar beside the tattoo shop I see Eric sitting there with two guys drinking beers but luckily he doesn't see me.

"Hey esme! Wow! Salem you are finally getting a tattoo?" Tori seems shocked.

"I lost a bet. Esme came to help me pick it out"

"I will be in the back when you are ready just holler." she walks to the back to leave us alone to decide.

"I guess since you know Tori you have already gotten a tattoo" he says

"Nope. Just a tongue piercing and a belly button piercing"

"Your tongue? Let me see."

I stick out my tongue so he can see it.

"Did that hurt?"

"Just for few minutes. But we are here for you not me. Do you see anything you like?"

"Yep." he says pulling me into him and leaning down and kissing me.

I was surprised at first. It took me a few seconds to respond. I didn't kiss him back I stepped away.

I noticed Eric looking through the glass. He saw us. I don't know why but I just wanted to run away from the whole thing.

"I am sorry" I tell Salem and then I just run.

By the time I got to the chasm I could feel hot tears running down by face. I decide to stop and sit down.

It's apparent to me that Milo and Salem are interested in me but the one person I am interested in is mean and hateful to me. He ignores me and treats me like shit but I can't help it but I have feelings for Eric. Even when I am scared of him I want him to touch me. The tears just keep coming.

"What's wrong nose?" I hear eric's voice over top of me.

"Nothing."

He grabs me under the arms and pulls me into a standing position. "I am not asking you again."

"What do you care?"

"I am a leader and you are my responsibility. So tell me what is wrong."

"Fine. I have two guys interested in me but the one guy I want to notice me doesn't care." I decide to tell him the truth

"This is all because four hasn't noticed you like that?"

"Four? Yeah that's it. You are a fucking idiot!" I pull away from him and make a run to the dorm. I can't believe it but I make it without him stopping me.

Thankfully no one is in the dorm when I get there. I pull out eric's whistle from under my pillow where I have kept it since I got here. I hang it around my neck and hold the whistle in my hand.

I need to let go of my fantasy of Eric. In my mind he was still the sweet guy that helped me that night. Even when I was scared of him I thought the good guy was in there but I think it was all in my head.

I lay there rubbing the whistle thinking maybe if I give Milo or Salem a chance I could let Eric go.

#########

Bang bang bang

What the hell?

"Good morning initiates. It's that wonderful time of the morning."

Oh great! I don't even remember falling asleep. When I stand up I notice Eric staring at me. Great this is not good. I bend over to get my clothes out of my trunk. That is when it catches my eye. I have the whistle on! Eric saw the whistle! Shit!

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I would love to have some reviews so I can find out what**

 **everyone thinks. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always I do not divergent even though I am trying to figure out how to buy Jai Courtney!**

I stay bent over till the Four and Eric walk back out the door. I get dressed and instead of waiting in the hall like I normally do I stay in the dorm till more people are ready.

I am not sure how I am going to avoid Eric all day but I guess my main thing is to avoid being alone with him.

When we get to the dining hall we all take our usual seats and the usual breakfast items.

Mike speaks up "what happened to you last night?"

"Yeah that was weird. That guy Salem asked me to go with him to get a tattoo. Which seemed like a good idea but then he holds my hand on the way and then when we are looking at the tattoos and he kisses me."

"You lucky bitch." Darla says "did you kiss him back"

"No I didn't want him kissing me. I push him off of me and ran. Was that weird?"

Mike is dying laughing. "Wow. I couldn't imagine kissing a girl and having her run."

I think I see four smiling. "Are you laughing at me too?" I ask him.

"No but I will make sure I ask you before kissing you because I don't think my ego could handle you running." he says laughing.

"I am not hungry anymore. Thanks for being so supportive. I will see you all in the training room."

I can't believe they are still laughing at me as I walk away. I am so humiliated. So much for friends.

I decide to go the training room to practice. When I walk through the doors I see Eric already there. He is working out with no shirt on. I know I should turn around and leave but I can't.

"Are you going to stand there and stare all day or are you coming in?"

"Sorry I didn't want to interrupt."

"You aren't interrupting. Something I can help you with?"

Shit! What do I say? What is my excuse for being here?

"No I was just going to practice. I told Max I would try for first or second and after what he did for me I owe him."

"Maybe I could give you extra training?" he offers

"No that is okay. I know you are busy."

I try to take a few steps back but he takes a few steps towards me.

"Let me rephrase that. I will start to give you extra practices after dinner starting tonight. Unless of course you want me to tell max you changed your mind and want to go back to marry your lover boy."

"I would jump off that chasm before I would go back and marry him."

"Do you really hate him that much?"

"I do hate him but I would do it before I would bring children into a life with parents who didn't love each other. I would do it for my unborn children. That is no way to be brought up."

He has a genuine look of admiration and respect for me at that moment. And I like it.

Then the doors fly open and everybody comings spilling in. Mike, Felix, four, Darla and Cathy all come over hugging me and apologizing.

"Just forget it. I guess it was funny but it wasn't funny at the time having someone push themselves on you like he did me."

I see Eric with his eyebrow raised like he wants me to say who but I am not going to. I am sure I will hear about it during training tonight though.

"Okay this morning we are running" Four announces he takes off out of the door and we all follow behind.

Before I know I am running beside him.

"I really am sorry for laughing this morning."

"Dont worry about it. I guess after what my ex and Mrs Matthews tried to pull I am a little sensitive to people pushing themselves on me. I kind of feel sorry for running off on him. I think I will apologize during lunch."

"What did your ex and Mrs Matthews do?" he ask seeming confused.

"I figured Eric or Max would have told you. I had a boyfriend that I really didn't care for but I felt a lot of pressure to date him because everyone thought we were the perfect erudite couple and I wanted to make my parents happy. After I caught him making out with one of my friends the night before the aptitude test I dumped him. The morning of the choosing ceremony without my knowledge he asked my father to marry me. When I refused he threatened to use the genetic law against me. Which allows someone to force someone else to marry them if the persons are considered genetically superior and reproduce for the better of the faction. I finally agreed to marry him so I could go to the choosing ceremony and leave erudite. Which I had planned on coming to dauntless the whole time anyway." I take a second to catch my breath because this a lot to say while you are trying to run.

"I had him fooled. My brother and him came with me to the choosing ceremony under the belief I would be choosing Erudite. Of course I stuck with my original plan of coming to Dauntless. Remember when Eric pulled me out of dinner my first night? That was to go see Max because Mrs Matthews had informed him I was here by mistake I was to marry Patrick because he had declared the genetic law. When I explained everything to Max he let me stay. He now wants me to rank first or second so he can offer me a leadership role since I do have such a high iq and am genetically superior."

"So when the guy kissed you without your consent you felt like you were being forced into a situation you didn't want again?"

"Exactly! Salem had no way of knowing so I really do owe him apology."

"I feel like such an ass. Will you please forgive me?"

"Of course! I could never stay mad at you."

We continue running in silence. I know I have a lot on my mind and I gave him a lot to think about.

I am not surprised when we run back into the training room the other initiates are far behind us.

"I am going to hug you if that is okay?" Four ask

"Oh you are such a goofball!" I answer him laughing.

He grabs me into a bear hug lifting me off the ground.

"I truly am sorry" he says.

"I know. We are good."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Eric's voice ruining our moment.

Four puts me down.

"Nope." I say popping the "p"

And I don't know why but Four and I both start laughing. We are still laughing when the other initiates start running through the doorway. Eric just keeps looking at us like he is pissed off.

##############

"Well you guys have fun while I have to go to my extra training. Don't miss me too much. Don't think about me working out and sweating."

"Get out of here and go spend time with your man Eric." Mike teases.

As soon as I step out of the dining hall Eric is standing there in the hallway waiting for me. I start heading for the training room but he stops me.

"No training room. We will do your extra training in my private gym."

"Well lead the way." I tell him. I am determined to make the best out of a bad situation. I owe Max for saving me from my former leader and my former boyfriend. I am going to do everything in my power to rank first or second.

We step into Eric's office. He shuts and locks the door behind us and then leads me to another door that he unlocks. Stepping inside I was shocked. It was a gym. About a fourth of the size of the training room but with the same equipment just new and nicer.

"Welcome to my private gym."

"If I make leader do I get one?" I ask.

"Yes or we can share." he says teasing me.

"Can I ask you a question?" he sound so serious

"Sure but I reserve the right not to answer" I tell him

"I am a leader you have to answer."

"Just ask already."

"Why do you still have the whistle I gave you that night?" he ask looking into my eyes.

Oh shit! I didn't think about him asking me about that.

"You are going to make me answer whether I want to or not aren't you?" I ask. He shakes his head so I continue. "Because it made me feel like I had someone out there watching my back as I dealt with the shit with Patrick and my parents. You know tricking him into letting me go to the choosing ceremony and all. Well at least till I got to know you."

"What the hell does that mean?" he looks pissed.

"Because then I met you and realized you were an ass and you didn't really care about me. Once you slammed me into the wall I knew I was nothing to you." I keep staring him in the face even though all I want to do is run off and cry.

"You don't know shit!" he growls at me.

"Then fucking explain it to me! Why do you seem to care about me but then the next minute you are talking to me like I am piece of shit on your shoe. And the looks! You give me these looks like you want to come up and smack the shit out of me. Every time I think the nice guy I saw when I first met you was in there then you start acting like an ass! Which guy are you really?" I can start feeling a few tears breaking free. "And the guy I told you about at the chasm. The one I was upset about because he hadn't notice me wasn't four you dumbass! It was you!"

He walks over to me and takes his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"I had noticed you. I notice you for a lot longer then you realize. I do care about you. A lot. But I can't care about you. You are an initiate and I am not allowed to have a romantic relationship with an initiate. And I am suppose to be this hard ass leader and when you are around I don't want to be that I want to be a nice guy. The looks aren't for you. They are for the jackasses that keep putting their hands on you. I told you to quit letting guys touch you but you still do it. You have no idea how bad I have wanted to whoop Four, Mike, Felix, Milo and the guy from last nights asses. I don't like them near you and then you hug them, lay on them, hold their hands and no telling what else. And that jack ass from last night you kissed him! I saw you kiss him right in the damn tattoo parlor!"

If he didn't look so hurt and mad I would have had to laugh at the thought of what he was thinking.

"Four, Mike and Felix are like brothers to me. I couldn't ever look at them in some kind of romantic way. For Milo I think he may like me but I only see him as a friend. And if you had stuck around last night you would have seen that I did not kiss Salem back and for your information I actually ran off after he pulled that shit."

I am shocked when he starts laughing and I mean hysterical laughing. "You mean you ran? I would have loved to have seen his face when you did that. The way you two were all over each other dancing at the party I really thought you liked him."

"I am so glad you can laugh at my pain! And for your fucking information not that you deserve to know I really like you. I keep mentally comparing every guy to you if that makes you fucking happy. And none of them can add up to you. So until I figure out how to get over this damn crush or whatever I won't be dating any guys. I know that will make you happy!"

He just keeps looking at me like he doesn't know what to say or do so I take the opportunity to run out of there. To hell with training.

 **I hope you all are enjoying this story. Please review and favor! Thank you!**


End file.
